From Darkness to Light
by Callisto Star
Summary: *TO BE REVISED* The Saiyins and Lunarians have been enemies since time began. Serenity & the Inners are sent on a diplomatic misson only to be captured by the Saiyins and at the mercy of their prince, Vegeta.
1. PART I: The Mission

AN: Yes, this has been re-posted, and now the line-breaks show up cause I got Microsoft Word! Still kinda stuck after Ch. 6 but I'm working on it. Anyway, here's the fic! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z; if I did I'd be rich and I wouldn't need to write fanfics- I'd just make a new episode. R & R.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
The ship drifted along slowly through space. Usagi sat by a window, quietly reflecting on the past 24 hours.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
[Flashback] Usagi sat in the throne room, absentmindedly playing with an old doll her cousin had left, watching her mother chatting with Luna on the throne. Suddenly there was a booming knock and the Outers came rushing in.  
  
"Majesty," panted an out of breath Haruka, as she hastily bowed. "Trouble is brewing at the edge of the Alliance. We fear that several distant planets are about to wage war on one another."  
  
The Queen stood up, immediately at attention. "Send the diplomats out at once and prepare the peace talks."  
  
"Majesty, all the diplomats we can afford are already there, with no success. We need more," said Michiru.  
  
"Shall we send soldiers?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"No! No," said the Queen. "Never NEVER encourage peace with war. I need to go myself."  
  
Luna looked up. "But Serenity-sama, that is not possible. Our greatest allies, the Juraians [So I'm not good with names, okay? I don't own Tenchi either.] will be arriving tomorrow, along with rulers of countless planets near and far, to begin the annual Silver Alliance Conference. We can not afford for you to miss it, your Highness, for the sake of the peace of the universe."  
  
Serenity sat down heavily, at loss for an answer. "Whatever shall I do?"  
  
Usagi stood up, she had been listening to the whole conversation. "I'll go, Mom."  
  
Everyone turned around to stare at her.  
  
"Princess?" said Setsuna.  
  
"Koneko?" said Haruka. [Did I spell that right?]  
  
"Bunny?" said the Queen.  
  
"I'm almost 16, Mom, you know I can do this."  
  
"Yes but --"  
  
"Come on, please. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto could come with me. Together we could bring peace to those distant lands."  
  
"Usagi, this is not a game."  
  
"I know, I never said it was. Have faith in me, Mom, and let me grow up. I can do this."  
  
"But Bunny . . ."  
  
There was a pause. "Perhaps the Princess is right," said Setsuna. The Queen turned to stare at her, amazed.  
  
"It is true," said Michiru. "Sometimes simply the serene presence of a royal Lunarian can solve problems that seem otherwise hopeless."  
  
"Especially when those problems are foolish arguments over borders and who is stronger," said Hotaru.  
  
"I suppose, but --"  
  
"Majesty, just being in your presence now has given us peace, as you can see," said Haruka. "Give your daughter this chance . . ."  
  
The Queen sighed, defeated. "Very well. You'll have to leave at once, Bunny. Go get your possessions ready and I'll alert the Inners and prepare for a vessel." The Queen turned to her feline counselor. "Luna, I want you and Artimes to go with my daughter. Watch over her and keep her safe."  
  
"Of course, Serenity-sama," said Luna with a bow. She then scampered off the throne to follow Usagi out the door.  
  
"Good luck, my Bunny," whispered the Queen at their retreating figures.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
[Present] That was 24 hours ago. Usagi now sat in the Round Room at the center of her ship, the SMS Dove. Perhaps the Round Room should have been called the Sphere Room as that is what it was. It was a huge sphere hanging in the middle of a pearl white starship. The Round Room was like a sight-seeing lounge; there were couches and chairs and benches, of course, but most remarkable of all was that the entire room was transparent. You could sit anywhere in the room and gaze out into the cosmos for miles. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of a unique type of crystal (found only on the Moon), which looked pearl white from the outside, but was completely clear on the inside. The only parts of the Round Room that weren't transparent were 6 doors (think Star Wars/Trek style), the two largest of which were opposite each other at the front and back of the room. The door in the front led to the entrance way, kitchen, guards' room, and all other chambers and passageway besides the royal quarters. The four smaller doors on the sides led to the senshi's chambers (1 for each). And the larger door in the back of the room led to Usagi's own chambers, the grand royal quarters. [Sorry for bad grammar. I'm not the best at descriptions.]  
  
  
  
Usagi was now resting on a bench along one of the clear walls. She leaned against the wall behind her and gazed out at the cosmos that seemed to be everywhere at once. An hour or so after convincing her mother, she was packed, had said her farewells, and was awaiting take-off. The Inners (who almost lived at the Moon Palace) immediately agreed to come and were also on board. But now that was hours ago and the Moon was far behind. Usagi had begun to wonder why she had been so keen to take this mission, why she had acted so hastily. But it was too late now for regrets.  
  
She had learned more about the planets she would be visiting from a brief history lesson by Luna. They were called Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis. [No, I did not even make those up. Anyone who knows their mythology well should know that those are the names of the three Fates. There is no significance, I just needed some interesting names.] Even when the original Silver Alliance was formed by Selene herself, the three planets' Guardians [If you are interested in what I am talking about, see "A Tale From the Moon", which explains it all] had bickered over who should be the one to join. Atropos wanted to join, but not if Clotho and Lachesis did; Clotho wanted to join, but not if Atropos and Lachesis did; Lachesis wanted to join, but not if Clotho and Atropos did. They each wanted Selene to only let their planet join and not the other two. But Selene let them all join (which they eventually did), even though she knew that they would never help each other.  
  
Usagi sighed. It seemed so hopeless. If Selene couldn't do it, how could she? She stared out the window and noticed a nearby planet, tinted green. Namek. She remembered that name from a geography lesson. The home of the green-skinned people called Nameks. They weren't officially part of the Silver Alliance, but the had agreed to help if ever it was in dire need. Usagi blinked. Maybe it was just her imagination, but suddenly a red cloud seemed to have hung over the green planet. But when she looked again, it was gone.  
  
'Only a few hours left now,' thought Usagi.  
  
She turned, hearing a door open, and saw Rei step through the hole. The Martian Princess seemed very alert, like there was something bugging her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, Rei?" Usagi asked her friend.  
  
"You could say that," she replied. "But I'm getting bad vibes and I don't know why. Something's wrong." As if on cue, the red light on the ceiling started flashing and an alarm filled the air. "INVADERS, INVADERS! SECTION A1: ENTRANCE!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Chapter 1 is FINISHED. I was originally gonna make this whole part in the Silver Millennium the prologue, but that would be a LONG prologue, like 100 pages, so I said nope. I wonder who the invaders could be? Sorry for having very little DBZ in the beginning, there is definitely more coming in future chapters.  
  
  
  
*REVIEW* and tell me what you think! 


	2. Uninvited Guests

AN: Nuttin' to say. So I better get typing. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z; and now that I've made that clear, that's the last disclaimer I'm gonna write. R & R. **************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Luna was in the grand chambers, using the Communicator. It was a huge screen through which someone in the room could talk to anyone in the universe who owned one. Luna was finishing her conversation with Queen Serenity:  
  
"Yes, Serenity-sama, everything is fine. We should be arriving at Atropos first, and we will begin our work immediately. You keep your mind on the conference; I'll watch over your daughter. Have a good night."  
  
The Queen's face fizzled out and the screen went blank. Luna sighed; she was exhausted! She prepared to settle down for a *very* long cat nap, when the siren filled the air and the room turned red.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
In a matter of moments, chaos filled the air. Ami, Minako, and Makoto came rushing through their respective doors in their nighties, throwing robes over their shoulders. Luna and Artimes soon followed, completely confused.  
  
Minako was in hysterics; Makoto was in a fighting stance. Rei was shuddering from what her visions had told her; Ami was trying to work out her calculations. Usagi stood there, staring at the entrance way door, her brow furrowed, wondering what could be wrong.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
She didn't have to wait long. After a few moments (that seemed to last forever), a breathless guard came running into the room. As the door opened, screams and explosions could be heard far down the hall. He shut it with a click and turned to the Princesses.  
  
"Your highness," he said, addressing Usagi. "Invaders! Entrance way! Saiy- Saiyins!"  
  
"But I thought the Navigator was guiding us as far from Saiyin territory as possible," said Ami, while furiously typing on her computer.  
  
"He- he did, but they- they came out of nowhere. Must have been traveling and spotted us! It looks hopeless!"  
  
Usagi was having trouble staying calm as her senshi were beyond frantic, but somehow she managed. "How many of you as there?" she asked him.  
  
"Eight- well, there were 10, but they got two of us already. What should we do?"  
  
"Do the best you can," replied Usagi. "Go and man your station. Lock the doors; it will hold them off for awhile. Do all you can to save the lives of your fellow crewmen. Go now!"  
  
The guard nodded, hastily bowing, and scrambled out the door, locking it behind.  
  
"What can we do?" asked a crazed Minako.  
  
"Do?" replied Usagi. "We will do what little we can do. We will wait, and sit, and hope . . . and pray . . ."  
  
There was a sudden loud explosion in the distance. Even with the door closed and locked, they could hear it, and the screams seemed louder and closer.  
  
"Usagi, you baka, what are you talking about?" screamed Rei. "We've got to get out of here, you especially. These a Saiyins we're talking about! A single Saiyin could destroy an entire planet --"  
  
"While a single Lunarian could heal it," interrupted Usagi, completing an old saying.  
  
"Exactly," continued Rei. "Your races are COMPLETE opposites. You know that. They are war, you are peace. They are darkness, you are light-- "  
  
"Can one not change from darkness to light? From cruel to kind? From evil to good?" interrupted Usagi.  
  
"I don't know, Usa, I doubt it with the Saiyins. But we don't have time to ponder this. If they capture us, we," she said gesturing to herself and the other senshi, "might get off with minor offenses, maybe jail time, but they will almost surely KILL you! Usagi, you are our friend and Princess, and we cannot let that happen to you."  
  
The explosions and grew still louder and closer outside. Usagi sighed and sat down. "I don't know what to do. We cannot escape; all the doors are locked and there is no way out of this room. Wait!" she said standing up, as a sudden idea struck her. She quickly pulled out her Disguise Pen and held it high. "Disguise Pen, turn us into five simple maidens of Earth!"  
  
There was a flash of silver light, and suddenly everyone looked different. Their royal gowns were gone. Their planets' symbols, which usually sat on their foreheads, had disappeared.  
  
Instead, here were five girls dressed in what was obviously not royal clothing. Everyone had on a simple floor length dress that just covered their toes. Ami had a white blouse under a sleeveless blue dress. [Picture the dresses in "Ever After." Ami's would be kinda like Danielle's but slightly fancier; maybe like Jaqueline's.] The blue fabric was covered in tiny silver stars that seemed to sparkle. Minako wore a yellowy-orange long sleeved dress with a V neck. Her sleeves puffed slightly at the shoulders. Rei wore a square-necked fiery red dress with sleeves that ended at a point on he hand. Makoto, like Ami, had a white blouse underneath a sleeveless dress. Makoto's was forest green with swirls and designs in lighter green, though. Usagi wore a long sleeved, cream-colored dress with a scoop neck. Her sleeves fanned out at the bottom. [Picture this: upper arm = lower arm Where the 2 meet, after elbow it fans out. Make sense?] Tiny intricate designs in a tannish thread covered the fabric, making it hard to decide whether the dress was tan or cream. Usagi's hair was out of the unique traditional Lunarian hairstyle, [odangoes] and instead in a single braid reaching down her back and almost sweeping the floor. They all looked more like peasant or servants than the princesses that they were.  
  
"There. That's better," said Usagi, as they all examined their new wardrobe. "Now hopefully we shan't be recognized as royalty."  
  
She then turned to the two Lunarian felines. "Luna, Artimes, whatever happens now, try to be inconspicuous. You are to act like regular cats now; do not utter a word. I repeat, no matter what happens, do not say ANYTHING!"  
  
Both cats nodded, understanding the consequences if they disobeyed the Princess's orders.  
  
"So Usagi," said Rei, "what's the rest of your plan?"  
  
"Well, I . . . --"  
  
There was a huge explosion just outside the door. "Too late!" yelled Makoto. "Our uninvited guests have arrived!"  
  
"Just try to follow my lead," Usagi said hastily as the door was suddenly blasted away. The five former princesses began coughing as dust and debris flew into their faces. As it cleared, they could see the outline of at least five strong, spiky haired men standing in the doorway.  
  
Without a word, the Saiyins entered the room and surrounded them. The invaders began to close in on their prisoners. All any of the senshi could remember afterward was something being pressed against their nose and mouth before everything went black . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
This is one of the VERY few cliffhangers I use in my fics. Sorry, but the next chapter won't be one. Hope you liked it, REVIEW. Emails are always welcome for comments or ideas or whatever. Callistostar786@hotmail.com Also, I have a little alert thingy where I alert peeps when I upload. If you wanna be part of it, send me an email! Thanx! 


	3. Truth Revealed

AN: Thank you everyone for your help. Sorry about the bit of trouble with replacing Ch. 1. It's fixed now. Sorry for those of you that wanted a Trunks pairing, but this is a Usagi/Veggie fic. Trunks isn't around yet. If you want Trunks, check out Always & Forever or SMS Selenity. Wait, let's rephrase that. Don't we all *want* Trunks. Yum. And Veggie. And Gohan. And Goku (he's so cute when he's stupid). And Legolas from LotR, and Oliver Wood from HP and.... (rambles on bout hotties)  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter (finally). "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy! R & R.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. She yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes, attempting to see.  
  
'Must still be night,' she thought as she laid down and closed her eyes again. 'I better go back to sleep before Mom wakes me up.' ::Yawn:: Suddenly she sat up straight again as the events on the ship came flooding back to her.  
  
"Ami! . . . Minako! . . . Rei? . . . Makoto?! Are you there?"  
  
She was greeted by several muffled replies, yawns, and several "Huh?" and "Wha?" Eventually each of the senshi woke up fully and groped around in the darkness, trying to find each other.  
  
Meow! [Don't ask; I had to somehow get them in.] "We're here too, girls," came Artimes's voice. Both he and Luna jumped onto their owners' laps.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Minako, as she hugged her feline close.  
  
"I don't know," replied Ami. [::Gasp:: Oh no!!!!] "I can't see my computer screen in this light."  
  
Usagi held up her hands over Ami's computer and clasped them together. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and soon they were surrounded by a silvery light. "This help?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah thanks," replied Ami as she began typing furiously. "But be careful, Usagi" muttered Rei. "They can sense power levels. You can't reveal your secret."  
  
"Don't worry, Rei. Saiyins cannot sense Lunarian power levels. To them, I am too weak and definitely no threat, but in reality my power is hidden from them."  
  
Rei seemed to calm down a bit as Ami finished typing.  
  
"There," she said. "We are on Vegeta-sei, the Saiyin home planet. They brought the Dove [AN: Remember? That's their ship's name.] to their planet, too, probably to take it apart and sell the precious metals. Something in the fumes of whatever they pressed against our faces caused us to pass out. We--"  
  
Suddenly the door snapped open and light streamed in around the silhouette of a strong, spiky haired man. Usagi instantly put her hands down, and the glow disappeared, as the other senshi shaded their eyes from the sudden brightness.  
  
"Get up," the Saiyin said shortly. One by one, the girls shakily got to their feet and followed the guard out the door. Another Saiyin followed them from behind as they traveled down countless passageways.  
  
"Where are they taking us?" muttered Minako.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," replied Makoto softly.  
  
"Quiet, girls," whispered Luna, "they'll hear you."  
  
"Not another word, Luna," muttered Usagi under her breath so that only her feline could hear. Luna immediately began acting like a normal cat again.  
  
  
  
After seeming to walk miles of halls, they finally stopped in front of two huge doors. They were pure black, with golden swirls and designs telling some kind of story. Usagi suddenly realized that she didn't want to see what was beyond those doors.  
  
But it was too late. They Saiyin put his hands on them and easily pushed them both open revealing a huge room. Its floor was black marble, with golden swirls similar to those on the doors. The walls were black with occasional windows and tapestries. And high up on a golden throne, looking bored, sat Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
'This is so boring,' thought Vegeta, staring out the window. 'No one to talk to or spar with or anything. I wish Father could have taken me along on his mission. Oh well. At least *I* get to be in charge now.'  
  
At that point, the doors slowly swung open, revealing a couple of Saiyins and some prisoners. The Saiyins stepped closer and bowed, and then continued leading the prisoners forward. Vegeta raised his eyebrows in interest as he realized that all the prisoners were female. Girls. Very pretty girls, he couldn't help adding. [I couldn't resist!]  
  
  
  
He looked again. Suddenly he realized that four were in a round formation, almost as though they were trying to protect the girl in the center, the one with the braid [AKA Usagi, if you've forgotten already.] Vegeta shook his head. 'No,' he thought, 'must just be coincidence.'  
  
They stopped in front of the throne. Vegeta noticed two cats almost hiding behind the two blondes' ankles.  
  
The face of the blue-haired girl showed wisdom and worry; the blond in orange held pure fear. The one in green held pure hate; the girl in red seemed to threaten 'Hurt us and you die.' But the one in cream, the girl with the braid, confused the prince. Her face showed no fear, no hate. She looked completely calm, her face shining with peace and innocence. Vegeta was baffled.  
  
The guards forced them to bow. Three did so without protest, but the one in red and the one in green had to be pushed down, and they glared at him the whole way.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Now that was normal. He gave them his sarcastic greeting.  
  
"Welcome to Vegeta-sei . . ."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
". . . the planet of no escape." Minako shuddered and looked even more terrified. Usagi took her hand and squeezed it, passing on comfort. Minako seemed to calm down a little.  
  
"Who are these prisoners?" asked the Saiyin prince.  
  
"Your highness," said one of the guards, stepping forward. "These are the passengers that were on board the first-class Lunarian ship that we captured when returning from Namek. They have been unconscious up until now, so we have not been able to question them yet."  
  
"Very well," said Vegeta, turning to the captives. "Who are you and where are you from? Why were you in Saiyin territory?"  
  
"Forgive us, Sire," said Usagi, stepping forward. "We are only simple maidens of Earth. We did not know we were in your territory, your highness," she finished bowing. [Meanwhile the other senshi are thinking, 'Oh well, so much for a brilliant plan. But what were we expecting? We're talking about Usagi here!']  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Yes, it was newly captured. But where were you headed to in this strange area?"  
  
Usagi faltered. "We, ah . . . er . . . We, um . . ."  
  
"We were going to visit friends," Rei continued, stepping in front of Usagi. Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "In . . . um . . . Jurai!" [Once again, I do not own TM either.] Rei said the first planet that came to mind.  
  
"Oh," said Vegeta. "But that would not explain why 'five *simple* maidens' have such a luxurious LUNARIAN ship!"  
  
The girls were speechless unless Ami spoke up with an idea. "It's my aunt, see. She is an astronomical researcher [Wha?] for the White Moon. She helped create the ship we were on for the Queen, but she kindly lent it to us so that it could be tested before the Queen used it and something went wrong."  
  
The senshi sighed in relief. Surely this would convince the arrogant prince. After all, the Dove was *very* new, and this could easily pass as her first journey.  
  
Vegeta only smirked. "That's all very well, but why would an aunt, who is loving enough to lend you such a luxurious ship, lend it to a dear niece when it might be faulty? And where would she get the authority to do so? AND is the maiden voyage not a celebrated tradition in your culture, especially for a royal ship? Such COMMONERS, as yourselves, would not have that privilege. And that STILL does not explain the host of guards on board that my men killed. What COMMONERS would need those guards?"  
  
The senshi stood, gaping and wide-eyed. He had backed them into so many corners that there was clearly no hope of escape. Only Usagi spoke, her voice pained.  
  
"You . . . you killed them? All of them?"  
  
"Yes of course," said the prince with a laugh. "But I can sense that you are keeping something from me. If you do not tell me who you truly are, they will not be the only ones to die. Perhaps I will have to pay a visit to Jurai and find and destroy these 'friends' of yours. And to Earth. And to the White Moon. I will have to send all my armies and begin a universal war. All because you have lied. What a pity. HA! I will be forced to destroy all those planets and many more! And all those *poor innocent people.*" Vegeta put on a mocking voice in the end and laughed. Usagi was still, shock written across her face.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"You big bully! Why would you even think of doing that?!" yelled Makoto, shaking a fist.  
  
"Yeah," said Minako, still shuddering. "No one did anything to hurt you."  
  
"You're the ones who captured us," added Ami. [Always logical.]  
  
"Don't you *dare* hurt them," said Rei dangerously.  
  
"Hmm... I will be forced to if you don't reveal your true identities. Think about it- hundreds and millions of *innocent* lives destroyed, all because of YOU!"  
  
"No . . ." Usagi whispered. "No . . . I have caused enough pain."  
  
Usagi stepped forward, in front of her friends who had been shielding her from the ruthless prince. Vegeta smirked. He had heard her words. She would tell him now.  
  
"You- you must promise not to harm them," she said, gesturing to her senshi.  
  
"Usagi, don't be a baka!"  
  
"He's trying to trick you!!"  
  
"Don't do it!!!"  
  
Usagi's crescent moon began to glow on her forehead. Vegeta had to shield his eyes from the sudden light, not seeing the symbol. "Do you promise?"  
  
"No Usagi!!"  
  
"Think about what you're doing!!!"  
  
"I promise," came the emotionless reply.  
  
There was a bright flash of light that engulfed the whole room. Everyone present had to shield their eyes, though the senshi continued to scream for her to stop. But it was too late.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. In the place of the girl called Bunny, there now stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her skin was delicate and creamy; her gown was white as snow. Her hair seemed to be spun of pure golden sunlight, with hints of silver, in a strange and yet beautiful style. Her entire body was surrounded by an almost mystical silvery aura. "Tenshi," he muttered, before he could stop himself.  
  
She looked up. Her eyes were deep pools of innocence and kindness, true windows to her soul. Her lips were pink like cherry blossoms. Vegeta had a sudden urge to touch them and to hold her close. He shook the thought from his head, and attempted to remind himself that onnas are weak. Strings of pearls were in her hair and a crescent moon shimmered on her forehead.  
  
"My name is Serenity," she said in a clear and almost commanding voice. "Princess of the White Moon."  
  
"No Usagi!" yelled one of the girls, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What have you done?" cried another.  
  
"These," she said gesturing, and cutting off further cries, "are my servants. They may try to tell you otherwise to attempt to protect me, but what they say is not true. They are simply servants, my handmaidens that I have known since I was little."  
  
"Very well," said Vegeta in a preoccupied voice (he was still in shock at the tenshi before him). "Guards?" They stepped forward from the shadows in the far corners of the room, bowing. "Take them away."  
  
The guards bowed again and surrounded Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto. The guards used their hands to form a ring of energy around the prisoners; if they didn't keep up with the guards' pace, they would hit the ring and receive and electrical shock. The girls began screaming again, mostly for Usagi to save herself, as they were led away. Usagi turned to Vegeta with a flash of anger in her eyes.  
  
"You promised not to harm them."  
  
"Oh, we're not harming them," he replied, his sarcasm returning. "They harm themselves if they don't keep up. They're only being taken to their new chambers."  
  
"Chambers?"  
  
"Why, the dungeons, of course," said Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
Usagi turned back to her retreating senshi with tears in her eyes. "My friends . . . my dear friends. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Reading this now I realize that maybe I should have just rewritten this. Vegeta is a bit OOC and it just seems a bit too oridinary, compared to some of my other unique fics. But gomen nasi, but my time is very limited now. Midterms are just around the corner. Eek!! Thanks for reading chapter 3, hope you liked it, and please REVIEW! Thanks. 


	4. From Darkness to Light

AN: Thanks all! I've had a request for shorter ANs, so from now on, I'm gonna attempt it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
The senshi disappeared from view. Usagi abruptly turned to Vegeta, startling him.  
  
"Have you never wanted to change?"  
  
"What?" he asked, completely confused.  
  
"From darkness to light."  
  
"I-I don't understand what you're talking about," he responded, truly sincere in his answer.  
  
"From bad to good. From cruel to king," Usagi answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the universe. "Have you never wanted to change?"  
  
"I never thought twice about it. I was raised to be who I am and that's not going to change anytime soon." Her face hardened, and he realized too late that that wasn't the answer she'd been hoping for.  
  
The guards returned. "Take the Princess to her new quarters," said Vegeta, without looking at her. The guards smirked and they each grabbed one of her arms, dragging her away as she struggled wildly. Vegeta watched them go, almost sadly, and it seemed the light had left the room. "Goodbye . . . Tenshi," he whispered.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi was led down many halls and passageways. Deeper and deeper under the castle they went. Suddenly they stopped.  
  
"Here we are, your highness," said one of the guards. "Your royal chambers."  
  
If she continued to follow the hall, it would end in her face within a few feet. Instead, in front of her was an alcove the size of a small room with a cot and a few other necessities. But it had only three walls.  
  
"Now," said the second guard, "how 'bout a good night kiss for your captor, beautiful?" Usagi frowned and slapped him as hard as she could. The guard didn't flinch. Instead, they both began howling with laughter.  
  
"In you go, miss," said the first, throwing her into the alcove. He pushed a few buttons and suddenly the empty wall seemed to fill with some transparent force.  
  
"This cell was built to hold even the strongest of Saiyins," he said. "Try to get out, and you'll wish you were dead." The two walked away, still howling.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi frowned. She had to get out. She slowly, cautiously, moved the tip of her finger toward the seemingly missing, or at least transparent, wall. Suddenly she shrieked in pain and quickly pulled away. It felt as though her very nerves were on fire. She made a mental note to herself to never try that again; it would need to be some other form of escape. She laid down on the cot to refresh her mind and get some much needed rest.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Rei and Makoto were banging against the bars of their cell (yes, their cell is weaker and they have bars).  
  
"Open up!" yelled Rei. "I am the Princess of Mars!"  
  
"And I am the Princess of Jupiter!" hollered Makoto. "We demand that you let us out and take us to Serenity-hime!"  
  
"Rei, Makoto, stop," said Minako, approaching.  
  
"What?" said Rei harshly. "Don't you care what happens to her? Don't you care if they kill her?"  
  
Tears filled Minako's eyes and she turned away. "Of course I do, but . . ."  
  
"You guys," said Ami, understanding as always. "We all are worried about Usagi. But screaming like bakas won't help her. No one will listen to what we say, because of what she told them. We've got to find some other way . . ."  
  
Rei sighed. "You're right, of course." She and Makoto left the bars and sat on their cots.  
  
"It just bugs me so much to just be sitting here when they could hurt her any minute," said Makoto, clenching her fists.  
  
"I know," said Ami. "I know . . . "  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Vegeta was tossing and turning in bed. The nightmare that had been haunting his dreams for the past few nights began again. He was surrounded by darkness, always complete black darkness. He was running, running from something to somewhere, but the faster he tried to run, the slower her moved. Then suddenly a transparent border appeared in front of him and the scene changed. On the other side was warm white light. He tried to reach it, but the wall stopped him. He was still in the cold darkness. Then the dream became different from before. Suddenly *she* appeared on the light side. She smiled at him; she was so beautiful, so angelic. "Vegeta . . ." she called. "Vegeta . . ." He tried again to reach her, but was still unsuccessful. "Have you never wanted to change? From darkness to light? From bad to good? From cruel to kind?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know," Vegeta stammered.  
  
Slowly the darkness was shrinking. The light was forming a rang around Vegeta's cell of darkness. He was the one imprisoned now, the one trapped.  
  
"Have you never wanted to change? From darkness to light? From darkness to light? From darkness to light? From darkness to . . ."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Vegeta woke up panting and in a cold sweat. What was that? Was there a meaning to this dream? If so, what?  
  
He pushed these thoughts from his head and turned on the other side. After awhile, he fell into a dreamless sleep. That is, until the next night . . . and the next . . . and the next . . . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Finally he could take it no more. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, but still every night the same nightmare haunted his dreams. And this time, there had been more. Just when he thought the light was going to squeeze him to death, everything changed.  
  
He suddenly found himself walking among the ruins of a pure white building. Bodies were everywhere, all dead. He looked out across a courtyard. And the he saw *her*. She was lying face down, beside another man.  
  
Vegeta felt a pang of jealousy, but then he realized it: She wasn't breathing and a part of her gown was stained red. She, too, was dead. So was the man beside her. He gazed out across the courtyard, seeing so much destruction and death.  
  
There was one person still alive. It was a woman, who looked very much like the princess, except with silver hair. She was lying on a boulder and panting for breath. It looked like she, too, would die soon.  
  
Slowly the scene began to melt away. Vegeta wanted to stay, to help the woman, but he couldn't. He found himself in a spaceship, looking out at his home planet, Vegeta-sei. Suddenly a beam shot out of the ship toward his planet. Vegeta cried out, but there was nothing he could do. The beam hit the planet and went straight to its core, blasting it apart. When Vegeta looked again, nothing remained but a few rocks. All his people . . . his home . . . everything . . . gone . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he cried.  
  
He woke up, sweaty and shaking, and realized that he was actually screaming. He stopped abruptly. He silently thanked Kami [I know, he's not on Earth but oh well] for the heavy curtains hanging and his bed that muffled the sound.  
  
He didn't know why and he didn't know what it would accomplish, but on waking up from that dream- that premonition- he had one thought in his mind. He had to see *her*. He quietly drew back the curtains, got up, and tip toed out of the room, down to the dungeons.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
After getting lost several times and having to retrace his steps, he eventually made it to the high security section of the dungeons. Most were empty (most occupants were executed), except for a few with bones rotting in a corner. He walked through several halls lined with countless cells before reaching his destination. He saw a dead end in front of him and a silvery glow seemed to be coming from the last cell.  
  
He walked in front of it. There, lying on the old cot, lay the princess, even more beautiful than he remembered.  
  
'How is she doing this to me?' he wondered. 'She haunts my dreams and my thoughts, and when I see her my emotions that I have hidden for so long, seem to explode. Why does she torment me?'  
  
She mumbled something and rolled over in her sleep. Vegeta stepped back into the shadows of the corner of the hall, content just to watch her.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
He lost count of time as he stood there, simply looking at her. Her dreams, which had been so peaceful, began to change. She tossed and turned, and spoke mumbled words that he couldn't make out.  
  
"No," she suddenly said softly, and her eyes snapped open. Vegeta shrank in the shadows. "I can't let that happen. I must somehow warn mother. But I don't even know how . . . if . . . it will truly occur." She paused. "And this planet, Vegeta-sei, it is going to somehow blow up. How horrible! This is not good."  
  
She stopped speaking out loud and became lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly, her eyes snapped up, right to Vegeta's hiding place.  
  
"Who is there?" she demanded.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shadows. Usagi gasped. "Vegeta-sama," she said icily. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to change," replied Vegeta, surprising himself as unknown words tumbled out of his mouth. "From darkness to light."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Well, 5 pages, not bad for me! Midterms are upon us so don't expect more too soon, but I'll get it up ASAP. I think I will be rewriting this cause Veggie's a bit too OOC for my liking. Gomen nasi bout that, but this *was* my second fic ever posted. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review! Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	5. Is it Possible?

**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
"May I come in?" he asked politely.  
  
Usagi could only stare. Her mind was racing. 'What does the prince want with me? The arrogant, self-centered prince of the Saiyins. You know, he is kinda cute, Usa. Wait! What am I thinking?! He's a Saiyin, an deadly fighting machine. Saiyins hate Lunarians. I'm lucky I'm not dead already!'  
  
"Huh?" was all she could say in reply.  
  
Vegeta walked through the missing wall without even a wince of pain.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked the captive princess.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I just walked. The computer's only programmed to your DNA, so in theory anyone else can walk in or out, though it's forbidden to all but myself and my father, except in certain circumstances."  
  
  
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. There was an awkward pause, and they both avoided each other's eyes, not sure what to say.  
  
"What is it like on the Moon?" said Vegeta suddeny, thinking of his dream.  
  
Usagi smiled at the thought of her home. "It's wonderful. It is so peaceful there. We are often the host of foriegn peoples, so every night there is the most delicious dinner, often more of a banquet, followed by dancing." Usagi's eyes lit up. "Dancing in the ballroom on the Moon. It's the most wonderful thing, like a dream. The parties are almost every night and every day brings new joys. There are many servants, but the servants serve you out of their free will and they want to; they are your friends. The gardens are beautiful and the view of Earth is amazing. The are amazing animals and beautiful lakes, and during the winter the water freezes and spectacular ice skating competitions are held. I--" Usagi stopped suddenly, remembering that she was no longer on her beloved home planet.  
  
"It sounds wonderful," said Vegeta. "You are truly lucky to live there, Princess."  
  
Usagi looked down. "I miss it all so much." She slowly looked up. "And just Usagi is okay."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Usagi nodded and the hard solid wall that had separated the two races for centuries began to slowly crumble away.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"What is it like here?" asked Usagi politely.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "It is a prison. From the day you are born, you are trained. Strength. That is all that really matters. All emotions are weaknesses and must be eliminated. Fighting is our life."  
  
"That sounds horrible," said Usagi.  
  
"It is life," replied Vegeta firmly.  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't you rather live one day of true happiness than a lifetime of misery?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know. True joy comes only from victory."  
  
"But that's not true, Vegeta. There are so many things that can bring joy. A simple sunrise. A night of dancing. Friends."  
  
"Saiyins do not have friends. Only allies."  
  
"But no one can live a life without friends," cried Usagi desperately. Then an idea dawned on her. "I know, Vegeta. You shall not be without a friend. *I* will be your friend."  
  
Vegeta looked confused and almost scared. Usagi smiled.  
  
"I must go," he said, and without another word he fled from the cell and through the halls, his mind a blur.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Over the next week, Vegeta visited Usagi often. He liked her company much better than just sitting on a throne or sparring. She told him more and more about the Moon, and though he would never admit it (he was very loyal to Vegeta-sei), he began to long to be there.  
  
Emotions that he had kept hidden for so long began to come to life. Especially around Usagi, he felt things he had never felt before. He felt truly happy, and carefree. He felt like nothing mattered as long as he could stay with her, listening to her voice and being near her.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Sire, the King is on the Communicator and he is insisting to speak to you," a messenger told Vegeta. Vegeta hurried into the room, his father had very short patience.  
  
"There you are, boy," came his father's voice as he entered the room. "When I tell you to contact me every week, that doesn't mean every fortnight [two weeks]. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh, well, just the daily activities and stuff," stammered Vegeta. "I lost track of time."  
  
"I don't believe you, boy. You're hiding something. Did you capture any prisoners?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. His father had a habit for being able to hit the nail on the head. "Yes. There were five females. We captured them near Namek. They're just simple girls. From Earth"  
  
"Earth, you say," King Vegeta rubbedd his chin. "How very convinient."  
  
"C-Convinient, Father?" echoed his son.  
  
"Yes indeed. No need to worry about executing them. Just send them to the White Moon."  
  
"White Moon?" said Vegeta, afraid he'd let something slip about Usagi. "Why?"  
  
"I've made some powerful new allies. Let me just say that after they arrive at the White Moon, there'll be a surprise party."  
  
"Party?"  
  
"You'll learn more in time, son. For now, just keep up the good work." The King's face fizzled out on the screen.  
  
Vegeta turned away, wondering about what his father had said. Usagi would be free to go, but it wasn't like King Vegeta to let his prisoners walk free. Vegeta began to fear the surprise that would wait for them. He was afraid to let them go, and afraid to let them stay. He left the room, lost in thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Please start thinking about the end. There is one chapter left that takes place in the past. Then they go to the future. How should Veggie and Usagi re-meet? I have no idea, and I really don't want to copy. I'm drawing a blank! NO!!!! Please help!!! Thank you so much, next chapter coming soon. 


	6. Parting for Eternity

AN: If you are wondering how the Saiyins and Lunarians became enemies in the first place, check out "A Tale from the Moon". It's a short one chapter fic that explains the legend that began it all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
"Alright, miss, you're free to go." A Saiyin guard finished typing something on the computer pad outside her cell. Usagi looked up, and the transparent wall disappeared [Huh?] leaving a harmless empty space. She shakily got to her feet.  
  
"Huh?" was all she could say.  
  
"King's orders," he replied simply.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
A Saiyin or two reunited Usagi with the Inners and escorted them to their ship. The Dove looked the same, except for a few scratches from misuse. The Inners and the Lunar cats hurriedly climbed inside. Usagi hesitantly began to follow, but then she spotted *him* and hurried over.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta. For everything," she said smiling.  
  
"Be careful," he answered.  
  
Usagi smiled wider. "Thank you for your concern, Veggie-chan, but I'm sure everything will be all right."  
  
"No seriously," said Vegeta without a smile. "Be careful. It is too dangerous for you to stay here, and you must go. Just be on the lookout for trouble."  
  
"Thank you. I will miss you, Vegeta." Usagi kissed him lightly, and then hurried away, blushing slightly but smiling.  
  
Vegeta touched his lips with one finger, the sweetness still remaining. He sadly watched his tenshi flee, knowing in his heart that it would be the last time he would see her.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi watched Vegeta-sei shrinking from the windows of the Round Room.  
  
"Selene had visions of the future in her last days," said Usagi, as though she were speaking to the planet, or the prince on it.  
  
"She predicted that out of the destruction of two peoples, peace would finally arise from their last descendents. But I don't think we need to wait that long. One day, when I am Queen, we will abolish this hatred between our races and the Silver Alliance will finally be complete. And I shall return to you."  
  
She began to softly sing a song that had been passed down the Lunarian royal line, from mother to daughter, since Selene herself:  
  
  
  
"When the stars are bright and the moon is full,  
  
leaves falling all around;  
  
I shall wait for you,  
  
pray for you,  
  
hope for you,  
  
waiting ever more."  
  
"Down countless paths, through unknown worlds,  
  
both fire and snow abound;  
  
you shall search for me,  
  
pray for me,  
  
hope for me,  
  
searching ever more."  
  
"When young birds sing, and trees are green,  
  
a crescent in the sky;  
  
you shall find me,  
  
I shall find you,  
  
together we'll be ever more."  
  
  
  
"I love you, Vegeta," she added softly.  
  
Little did the princess known that her dreams for peace would never be able to come true.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Two days later, the Dove arrived on the Moon. They were greeted with a greatly relieved Queen, and much joy. That night a spectacular party was held. Serenity met Endymion for the first time, and the Queen announced that they were to be married. That same night, a horrible evil attacked and destroyed the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance forever.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Vegeta had been told about the Moon Kingdom a week after the event occurred. As the information that everyone was dead sank in, he felt his heart break in two. He didn't even mind as his father tortured him mercilessly for not saying that he had captured the Lunarian princess; he bore it all for her.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Slowly over months and years, his heart began to heal. But like a bone that was broken, when it healed it became harder than before. A chunk of ice was in his chest. He had opened himself up to someone, only to have her taken away and destroyed. Never again would he let anyone hurt him in that way.  
  
  
  
He watched without feeling as his home planet blew up. If he had remembered his dream, he would have realized that it had predicted the future. But like everything else that could in some way relate back to her, he had let it go. He destroyed entire races as Freiza commanded without thinking, without feeling. Power and strength became an obsession, and the only thing that fueled his will to live.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
He spent countless months and years wandering on planets through space, trying to find the secret of the Super Saiyin. He had to become stronger than Kakorrot [sp?], he just had to! But his heart knew that it was more than that. Though his mind had erased all memories of her, his heart couldn't forget his first and only love. His first and only kiss, no matter how short. Through the mound of ice, it longed for her. And not realizing it himself, he searched for the tenshi he had lost, though he knew she was gone.  
  
"I shall search for you, pray for you, hope for you, searching ever more."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"A moment's mistake may become a thousand years of regret." -Confucius  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Well, that's done now. But, if you want me to continue, I NEED IDEAS. Veggie will still be alive when Usa is reincarnated (in the *same* dimension) and that will be explained next time.  
  
BUT HOW CAN THEY RE-MEET? I have some ideas for what can happen afterwards, but I'm not sure how they will actually meet each other. If you have ANY IDEAS, *please* email me at Callistostar786@hotmail.com or put it in a review.  
  
Pluto will *not* come and give them back their memories, cause they still have them , but they're kinda locked away. I'll explain that later too. I don't wanna make it the same as SMS Selenity's sequel (Always & Forever).  
  
Should Usa be Bulma's friend, or even her sister? I tried writing with Usa and Rei coming to CC for a gift for Ami (which would be what?) but it hasn't gotten far.  
  
Hmmm... IDEAS!!! HELP!!!!!! I've decided to keep going with this fic, so the present day stuff will be the next chapter probably. Reviews are the ink of the author's pen, so please review even if you don't have an idea. I need inspiration. Arigato minna-chan! Ja ne.  
  
~Calli-chan 


	7. PART II: After so many years

AN: Well, it's been a long time. A VERY VERY long time. Gomen nasi for such a delay!!!  
  
I finally broke my writer's block. FINALLY.  
  
  
  
Many of you have probably forgotten what happened. So here's a quick recap:  
  
During the Silver Millennium, there is a war breaking out between distant planets. The Queen can't go, so they decide to send the princess. (If you want more details, reread chapter 1.) So the Inners go with Serenity-hime. (Ch.2-3:) They end up crossing through territories recently conquered by the Saiyin empire (which they hadn't known about or they would have avoided). They disguise themselves as girls from Earth before they are captured. They are knocked out and brought to Vegeta-sei. There, they go before our favorite Saiyin prince, and one thing leads to another (this is too long already so I'm shortening this- reread Ch. 3 for more) and Usagi ends up revealing her true identity to save her friends. The inners are taken away to a regular prison cell. Usagi has a private conference with Veggie before being taken to a more heavily guarded cell. Looks at time... to make a long story (ch. 4-5) *very* short, Veggie ends up getting to know Usa not as his enemy but as a friend and maybe more. In the end (ch. 6) he lies to his father and let's her go... where she will unfortunately meet her end at the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Veggie closes himself up and devotes himself to fighting to avoid being hurt again.  
  
::takes a deep breath:: Reread it if you want more. It isn't *that* long!  
  
  
  
And I've already said that Veggie was not reborn. But how was it that he lived so long and didn't die from old age? For the answer, I turn to Einstein and Orson Scott Card's series "Ender's Game":  
  
I was first introduced to this in Orson Scott Card's books: his two main characters left Earth and traveling across space, spending a year or less on the planets, and they lived more than 3000 years. How? Well (let's say they are traveling somewhere 50 light years away), in the space ship, it would seem like a week passed when really 50 years passed to the rest of the universe. But the people in the ship would only age a week. As I found later, this is also part of one of Einstein's theories. So I thought it was quite logically that with all the traveling Veggie did (and he usually didn't stay even a year on the planets he destroyed), he could live pretty long too. And if you disagree, oh well cause I'm the author and *I* say so. :p  
  
  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Gomen about such a long AN. Onto the fic!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
The bell rang as the door opened to the Capsule Corp. Shop. Bulma looked up from her records; today hadn't been much of a day for customers. A girl with raven hair and another with golden hair in an unusual style entered.  
  
"Welcome to Capsule Corporation," she greeted. "Anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well yes, actually," said the raven-haired girl. "We need some suggestions."  
  
"See, we have this friend named Ami and we're at a loss for what to give her for her eighteenth birthday," continued the blond. "We wanted it to be something special, since this is a big birthday, but we don't know what. She isn't into shopping or sports too much; she's more of a techie type. Her intelligence is amazing; she can figure out any problem. Computers are her best friends, besides us of course, and she--"  
  
"Pardon me for interrupting," said Bulma. "But I think I can help you. This girl sounds like she is my kindred soul or something. But just curiously, are you referring to Mizuno Ami?"  
  
The girls' eyes widened. "How did you know...?" asked the dark haired girl.  
  
"Actually, she's an employee of mine," explained Bulma. "I have noticed her gift and skill, and she is definitely a pleasure to have working for me."  
  
The girl's eyes bulged. "You- you mean that you are Ms. Briefs?!? THE Ms. Bulma Briefs?!?!"  
  
Bulma smirked. "The one and only." The girls fell over.  
  
The blond jumped up and launched into a string of words. "Wow, I can't believe it! I had no idea we'd get to me *you*. By the way, I'm Usagi and this is Rei; we're Ami's best friends. Ami speaks of no one else! You are her biggest role model. She even claims that the two of you were probably sisters in our past life or something and--"  
  
The raven haired girl, Rei, clamped her hand over Usagi's mouth and gave her a look saying 'You don't know when to stop'. Bulma didn't notice and just smiled.  
  
  
  
"So Ami's turning 18? Wow, I'm suddenly feeling ancient. But for a gift . . . Well, the perfect gift I'd chose (if I didn't already have one) is over here." She walked over to a display table and picked up a white capsule. "This little baby holds a house you could only dream of. Here, check out the picture." She handed Usagi a drawing on display behind the capsule. Usagi's eyes bulged.  
  
"You-you can fit... THAT... into a tiny capsule?!"  
  
The picture held a beautiful gleaming white mansion, complete with glimpses of a luxorious interior, marble halls, and a silver main door. Bulma just smirked.  
  
"Hai, it's easy enough."  
  
Usagi's eyes were dreamy. "It's so beautiful! Just what I want my dream house to be!"  
  
  
  
Rei's eyes bulged when she noticed the price. She cautiously eased the picture out of Usagi's hands and set it down. "Um... that's a bit out of our price range. Is there anything... um... a bit less expensive?"  
  
"Hmm... how 'bout over here?" said Bulma. She led them to another corner of the store.  
  
"Does she have her wheels yet?" asked Bulma, gesturing to the car display. There were cars of every color, size, and style, from SUVs to convertibles.  
  
  
  
"They're very... nice," said Rei reluctantly, noticing that the price was several hundred thousand less, but still high.  
  
"I dunno if I could really see Ami enjoying a car that much, though," said Usagi thoughtfully. "Sure, she'd like it, but we can do better."  
  
"And save our wallets in the process," muttered Rei.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Bulma, not hearing Rei. "I'm lucky to be a mix of beauty and brains, if I may complement myself. It's great to live wild! But I'm not so sure about Ami... Of course, I haven't known her that long, so I'd have to trust your judgment."  
  
"Yeah, Ami's more logical," said Usagi. "Personally, I'd love some wheels, but my parents don't trust me."  
  
Bulma giggled girlishly. "How about . . ."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
This went on for several hours. By the end, Usagi and Bulma seemed to have forgotten about the gift and were chatting like old friends. Rei finally decided on a high-tech laptop with speedy processing, the most up- to-date system, and unlimited memory. It took a dent out of their wallets (and they used all the money the other senshi had contributed), but it wasn't as bad as Rei had first expected.  
  
"Arigato, both of you, for stopping by," called Bulma as they left. "It was nice talking to you. Oh and Usagi, don't forget to send me the name of that shampoo you were talking about. And my IM is 'Bulmasama'."  
  
"Ja Bulma!" called Usagi.  
  
Rei just shook her head at the two of them.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
"So what did you end up getting her?" asked Usagi, as they walked towards the end of CC grounds and back to the city.  
  
"A nice computer."  
  
"She should like that."  
  
"I hope so; it's not like you helped much."  
  
Usagi pouted. "Can't you ever be nice, Rei?"  
  
"Probably not for long."  
  
  
  
  
  
They passed a small spherical room without glancing at it. It was at the sound of the door creaking open that Usagi looked up.  
  
  
  
A spiky haired man with a towel around his shoulders looked back. He was shirtless and shiny with sweat. [ ::drool:: ] Their gazes locked, both confused.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Usagi!" Rei said, nudging her to move again. The moment was over. Usagi shook the eerie feeling away as she walked towards the street.  
  
  
  
"Who was that guy?" she asked.  
  
"How should I know?" answered Rei, who had barely glanced at him.  
  
"I don't know. But he was familiar . . . too familiar . . ."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: ::wipes away a bead of sweat:: Hard work, that was. Be proud of me! Please review!!!  
  
"Your reviews are the ink for the author's pen." So don't let me run out now that I just got a refill!! Review and make Calli-chan happy!!!  
  
Domo arigato. Until next time, Ja ne!  
  
  
  
~Calli-chan  
  
P.S. That lil alert thingy I started is still going on. Email me at Callistostar786@hotmail.com if you want an email alert when I upload.  
  
P.S.S. I'm travelling in July. So this will probably be the first and last update for awhile. Gomen! Enjoy the summer! 


	8. Party!

AN: Gomen nasi for the delay. I got to go down under for several weeks. It's SO beautiful!!! If you ever get the chance, go for it. Especially South Island, NZ. I was looking for possible LOTR filming sites. ^^;;  
  
Domo arigato to all those who read and reviewed. I love you all!!! I won't delay anymore cause I know you want to read. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted.  
  
************************************************************* *************************************************************  
  
Noisemakers blew and confetti flew through the air as Ami stood, shocked, in the threshold of Minako's apartment.  
  
"Minako. I."  
  
Minako ran up to her friend and gave her a hug, placing a plastic crown on her head. "Happy birthday Ames! Like the decorations?"  
  
Balloons and streamers were everywhere. The confetti now littered the carpet. A huge banner hung festooned from the ceiling, reading "Happy 18th birthday Ami". Minako and Makoto had been in charge of planning the party, and with all the food, decorations, and guests, one would wonder where they found the funds. Ami decided she didn't want to know.  
  
Everyone was there: All the senshi, including Setsuna. Friends of Ami's from school and her extra classes. They'd even managed to get hold of Greg [. drawing a blank. insert Japanese name.] to come.  
  
"You. You shouldn't have."  
  
The buzzer sounded from the kitchen. "Oh no! The cookies!" cried Makoto, running from the room.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Five hours later, only the senshi remained, savoring the last bites of Makoto's cake. The computer sat beside Ami (on the floor), along with a pile of other gifts.  
  
"Domo arigato gozamasu," Ami said again. "You are the greatest friends anyone could ask for!"  
  
"There is one more thing," said Setsuna, rising from her chair. She pulled a slim blue box from her sub-space pocket. "A gift. from all of us."  
  
Everyone looked at her curiously.  
  
Ami gently opened the delicate box and gasped at its contents. "Setsuna! What. how.?"  
  
It was a necklace. The chain was a delicate silver and the pendant was a small blue orb. But the orb seemed to have a life of its own. As Ami held it in her hand, it changed shades rapidly, racing from the deeper shades, to an airier color. Like the blue waters of some tropical sea. Or a spring sky reflected in a mountain stream.  
  
"It was from the Silver Millennium," Setsuna explained. "It was also given to you on your eighteenth birthday. You may analyze the substance to your heart's content, but I tell you it is called 'mehrilia' and only found in rare spots on Mercury. It was famous throughout the galaxy for reacting to emotions and sometimes even warning the owner of danger. It is very precious, so guard it well."  
  
Ami couldn't voice her gratitude.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
The screen door opened and Ami stepped out to where Usagi stood alone on the apartment balcony in the moonlight.  
  
"You've been quiet lately," she commented.  
  
"I'm just. thinking." replied Usagi.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well. When I saw you and Greg tonight, it just made me wonder. You two seem so happy together and--"  
  
"We're just good friends," interrupted Ami, blushing.  
  
"That's what I mean. Even without being officially dating, you're still happier than I am."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Let's just say, my relationship with Mamoru is. strained. I never really know what he's up to anymore. He's not very open with me. He doesn't call much, and is often not home when I call. I know it's destiny, but it just doesn't seem right."  
  
  
  
Ami was tapping her head. "What was it that Setsuna said? Ah yes! Remember that time when multiple youmas kept appearing. Remember when you and Mako-chan and Mina-chan and Rei-chan were fighting on in the park but I never showed up?"  
  
"Hai- we were wondering where you were, but we assumed you must've had another class or something."  
  
"Iie, I got out of my computer class late, and before I could get to you Setsuna called for help."  
  
Usagi looked surprised.  
  
"There was a youma at the Time Gates- a time youma she called it. It's not that it was too much more powerful than the other youmas, but this rare type could travel through time to torment the centuries if he got passed Setsuna."  
  
"I'm hoping you stopped him."  
  
"Hai. The Outers, Tuxedo Kamen, and I were able to destroy it before it did much damage. Setsuna told us that if it had gotten past her, it could have changed the course of history- past and future. It was then that Tuxedo Kamen asked his question. 'But what about Destiny?' he said. 'I thought the future was pre-determined.' 'Anything can change, Prince Endymion,' said Setsuna. 'It is even possible that your knowledge of the future may alter it a bit (but hopefully not too much). You should not live your life thinking you know what will happen and how Destiny will control you. You need to let life flow its course- what must happen, Fate will take care of.'"  
  
"But. you mean. Crystal Tokyo isn't in my future?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Ami. "Setsuna was a bit cryptic. You could ask her yourself if you really want, though I'm not so sure she'd tell you."  
  
"You're right of course," Usagi answered.  
  
She was quiet for a moment, looking at the moon. "Do you know a strong spiky haired man?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Ami was a bit confused. "Gomen, none come to mind. How come?"  
  
"Someone we saw at Capsule Corp after getting your gift. He seemed so familiar."  
  
"Have you thought back to possible places where you might have seen him before?"  
  
"I don't know, Ames. It's possible he was a family friend or I knew him when I was little. Maybe he even used to hang out in the arcade. For all I know, he might have even been a few, er. quite a few, grades a head of me in primary school."  
  
Ami was quiet a moment. She looked at the orb on the chain around her neck. "What about the Silver Millennium?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Demo. wouldn't I remember?"  
  
"I don't know, Usa. I don't know."  
  
************************************************************* *************************************************************  
  
AN: Gomen, it should have been longer for the delay I had. I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter, but it should be longer. Here's a glimpse:  
  
  
  
"I don't see why we couldn't have just told them."  
  
"Oh come on, Rei," said Minako. "It's more fun this way!"  
  
Rei didn't look convinced.  
  
"But remember," said Makoto as she did a final hair check and slipped on her shoes. "We're doing it to protect the princess. Nothing more."  
  
Minako giggled.  
  
"And we can't be drawing too much attention to ourselves," said Rei, looking at Minako.  
  
Minako giggled again.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
  
  
And gomen nasi to all those who have been looking for updates in Densetsu no Seera Senshi and Memories of You. And especially for those awaiting Always & Forever. ::on knees in tears:: I'm SO sorry!!! I've written the many of the future chaps for Densetsu and Memories, and I'm 3/4 of the way through A&F ch. 6 (which should be a good one ;) Please forgive me!!! All I ask is for a little more free time!!! And my own laptop would be nice. ^^;;  
  
******************** TEASER: Ah yes. I have been naughty and started another fic, though I'm not sure when I'll actually post it. Should be interesting, especially considering an idea I have for much later in the plot. Anyway.  
  
She was running, running. She couldn't stop, she couldn't turn back. Her legs felt like lead. Her heart pounded in her ears. Her mind was a blur. Blindly, she chose one street and then the next.  
  
She knew well enough what those two monsters were capable of. She could easily guess what would happen if they caught her. And she didn't care to test her theory. After all, annoying little pink hearts are nothing compared to the ruthless hands of death. ********************  
  
  
  
Anyway, domo arigato for reading and please review. Thank you so much!  
  
Must go continue summer reading. Blah. Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	9. Another birthday

AN: Looking back, I've decided Veggie needs a bit of a character revision in the past. It just doesn't seem right. Sometime soon, I hope to go back through there and make it better.  
  
Domo arigato to all who reviewed. You all keep me going! Thank you!!  
  
In case this gets messed up in uploading, the first part is Usa and Bulma talking online. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
bTENSHINOTSUKI:/b So did you get to go to the mall yet?  
  
BULMASAMA: Oh hai!! That new shop is amazing! I must've bought 20 outfits.  
  
TENSHINOTSUKI: 20?! ::shocked::  
  
BULMASAMA: Probably. And then I went next door to the jewelry shop- Yamcha was with me and he got a bit jealous when I began flirting with one of the kawaii employees. ;)  
  
TENSHINOTSUKI: oooo! Fun fun!!! :D  
  
TENSHINOTSUKI: Sry Bulma, but I gtg. My tousan doesn't understand that talking for 3hrs online while tying up the phone line is part of a girl's life.  
  
BULMASAMA: LOL. Wait! Before you go. . .  
  
TENSHINOTSUKI: Hmmm?  
  
BULMASAMA: I'm having a birthday party next Friday. Formal, unfortunately, since I have to invite many business associates. I want you and Ami to come. And any of your other friends if they want. It starts at 7 at CC.  
  
TENSHINOTSUKI: Wow! Domo arigato Bulma. How old are you turning?  
  
BULMASAMA: ::winces:: Let's just say, not 18.  
  
TENSHINOTSUKI: O, can I guess? 23? 26? 32?  
  
BULMASAMA: Do I really look 23 to you? Wow, I'm flattered. Actually, you were just one off the last one. I'm turning 33.  
  
TENSHINOTSUKI: That's not bad, Bulma! You still look so young. But I really gtg. TTYL and cya then!  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Ami! I can't believe you!" cried Usagi, rummaging through the back of her closet. "You are coming, and there's no argument."  
  
"I'm just a bit . . . nervous," said Ami, hugging her knees on Usagi's bed. "I haven't been to a formal party in a long time. I think the last one I went to was at the Rose Mansion that that kindly old man gave for youth. You know, the one when the youma attacked."  
  
"I remember," said Usagi quietly.  
  
"And it's not everyday that you go to your boss' birthday party. I mean, I'm one of the few lesser employees invited, and I'm nervous that I'll do something to get me fired or something."  
  
"Ami! I've never seen you like this! You'll be fine. Just act natural, like the Ami we know and love."  
  
Ami smiled. "Thanks Usa."  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
"You sure you don't even want to come in?" Usagi asked Minako, Makoto, and Rei as she and Ami got out of Minako's car.  
  
"Iie, we'll be fine, Usa," said Minako with a shrug. "You just go and have fun."  
  
"Well . . . ok," said Usagi hesitantly, noticing how uncharacteristically Minako was bypassing a party.  
  
She and Ami stepped out and waved as the car drove away. They turned and walked up to the door of Capsule Corp, that now looked more like a party hall or a mansion than a company headquarters. It's amazing the redecorating you can accomplish with a few capsules.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once they were out of sight, Minako pulled the car around and parked it in an alley behind CC grounds.  
  
"I don't see why you couldn't have just told them," said Rei.  
  
"Oh come on, Rei," said Minako. "It's more fun this way."  
  
Rei didn't look convinced.  
  
"But remember," said Makoto as she did a final hair check and slipped on her shoes, "we're doing it to protect the princess. Nothing more."  
  
Minako giggled.  
  
"And we can't be drawing too much attention to ourselves," said Rei, looking at Minako.  
  
Minako giggled again.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
Inside CC, Ami and Usagi were agape at how magnificent the headquarters had become. They had been led to a large ballroom that both swore they had never seen before. The marble floor and long bay windows made both girls feel like they'd entered a palace. Two elegant glass doors opened to a patio and the yard, lit by hanging candles. Inside, clusters of tables sat along three of the walls with the long buffet table opposite the entrance. Streamers were festooned from the ceiling and balloons hung from above, occasionally floating down among the guests. In another corner was the musical entertainment, which changed as the evening went on. Currently, a flutist was playing a solo.  
  
  
  
Ami finally nudged Usgai to move out of the doorway. Usagi, in a creamy gown with intricate designs in a gold thread, shook herself from the stupor and chose a nearby table. Ami followed.  
  
  
  
Usagi was very pleased with what she had accomplished with Ami. While shopping with her, she had found the perfect dress. Ami had claimed that she didn't have enough spending money, so Usagi, who had loved the thing from first sight, tried it on herself and bought it, insisting that she "lend" it to Ami.  
  
Finally Ami had consented. She now sat, smiling a bit self consciously, in the sparkling white gown. [Not blue!! ::gasp::] The spaghetti straps criss-crossed over a slight scoop in the back, and little gemstones covered the entire dress. Around her neck was the currently aqua-colored orb.  
  
Usagi had insisted on some make-up as well. Not so much that it looked fake, but enough so that it brought out her deep blue eyes. It's amazing how different someone can look with a little mascara, eyeliner, and blush.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
Minako had purposely waited until most of the guests had arrived. She insisted on being "fashionably late". Rei insisted that there was no such thing.  
  
It was almost 8 when she led the others and joined an entering crowd to get in. With very little trouble, they made it to the ballroom.  
  
  
  
Inside, Minako's whole attitude seemed to chance. She suddenly became the relaxed and cheerful megami with a smile that could attract any male's attention. Yes, if you looked close enough you could tell that she had become the hunter, silently stalking her next prey. She almost strutted out to the dance floor in her slightly revealing pink dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei shook her head in exasperation and chose a table near the door, half hidden by a shrubbery. She was wearing an off-the shoulders red silk gown. Makoto followed with a laugh, wearing the black rose gown from long ago. [AN: Remember? I wish I could tell you what episode it's from but I forget. It's black with a large rose on it.]  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ami and Usagi were at the buffet. Ami quietly cautioned Usagi about manners, and indeed, Usagi didn't appear as voracious as usual.  
  
After they sat down and began eating, they heard odd sounds coming from a nearby table and happened to glance up. A turkey leg hung suspended in mid air in Usagi's hand, and Ami's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
  
  
A man and a boy were at the table. [Guess who.] The table top was covered in heaps of food: from mashed potatoes to sushi and even the bones of a whole chicken. The man and the boy were oblivious to all around them, completely focused on devouring all the food in front of them. And they were doing remarkably well, considering they'd already eaten several chickens, ham, pork, potatoes, beans, carrots, and much more besides.  
  
A woman brought a tray full of more food and cleared away some of the used plates as the man whined. "Chichi, why can't we just eat from the big table. It would be easier and you wouldn't have to worry about running back and forth." He never paused from his corn on the cob as he said this.  
  
"I told you already, Goku," said the woman quietly yet sharply. "You're already making a scene as it is. Besides the fact that other guests would like to eat some as well. Maybe after the party, during cleanup, but definitely not now. And that's final."  
  
The man looked slightly downtrodden, but he didn't let it stop him as he consumed another fish to add to the growing pile.  
  
Ami lost her appetite.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Haven't really decided what time period this will be. Probably before Cell, but I hate writing fics without Goku cause I love him so much. So if I do decide on Cell, the saga might be slightly altered. Such as Goku is somehow home early. We'll see . . .  
  
As for the new fic, with the teaser last time, I think it will be called either "When you can cry no more" or "On my own". We'll see. And I've started typing up chapter 1!! Waii!!!  
  
  
  
Next time in FDtL: A moment later, a fist came through the wall near the door. Several screamed and fell unconscious. They were dragged or carried. The remaining guests fled, fearing for their lives.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review! Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan Callistostar786@hotmail.com 


	10. The Encounter

AN: Finally updated. Thank you to all who reviewed, you really keep me going. Demo, I have some bad (and good) news concerning this fic. So be sure to read the AN at the end. Enjoy!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Minako declared the evening a success as she finally sat down for a breather. So far she'd danced with twelve different men, eleven of which she'd refused when they'd returned and asked again. Yes, she loved being a heart breaker. She couldn't understand why the bald one hadn't come back again. He was actually kawaii and she would have seriously considered giving him a second chance.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought, as she jumped up and prepared to break some more hearts.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Usagi was very pleased. She'd done her work well. Ami was a hit! Four guys had danced with her, two of which she'd never seen before. After a few songs with the same guy, Ami returned to the table with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Thank you again, Usa," she said sincerely. "I'm having so much fun. I've never felt this way before. I fell like everyone wants me; like I'm a princess or something."  
  
"You are," murmured Usagi with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, you know what I meant!" laughed Ami, with a glance at her orb. It was currently as bright as a cloudless sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami sipped at her drink as another song began. Usagi glanced up. "Well this definitely feels like deja vu," she declared.  
  
The musicians had changed again. Now Haruka sat at the baby grand piano playing expertly, while Michiru's melodious tunes from the violin formed the harmonies. Ami and Usagi simply watched in awe as the two senshi made the beautiful music. As the song ended, they clapped their hands together loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi watched, amused, as another young man nervously approached the table.  
  
  
  
"Um, hi Ami-san," he said slowly.  
  
Ami brightened. "Genji! It's great to see you here. Usagi, this is my coworker, Tismu Genji."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Usagi with a smile as Genji bowed.  
  
He turned back to Ami. "Um, you look so beautiful tonight Ami- not that you don't look beautiful regularly, but... uh... what I'm trying to say is...."  
  
"Would you like to dance, Genji?" said Ami with a smile, as the first notes for the next song began.  
  
Genji smiled in relief. "Absolutely."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled broadly as the two left. She was completely unprepared for what came next.  
  
"May I have this dance, miss?"  
  
She hadn't planned on dancing herself. But then again, here was a rather kawaii dark haired boy that she couldn't refuse. "Hai, of course."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Rei sat down again. She hadn't been a complete wallflower. She had gotten onto the dance floor once or even twice. But she'd begun to wonder if she was the only one who'd even bothered to find out where Usagi and Ami were. And, of course, to avoid them. She doubted that the others, Minako especially, remembered any of this.  
  
  
  
She glanced up at the musicians' corner and gasped. Haruka and Michiru! Once again, Haruka sat at the piano while Michiru accompanied on the violin. Their melodies were perfect together.  
  
'Strange,' thought Rei, recalling the last party the Inners had attended where the two had played. The duo finished their song, bowed and walked off stage to be replaced by a quartet, but Rei became more alert, just in case.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
"So you've been fighting all these years?"  
  
  
  
Makoto smiled. "Hai. It got me in trouble at first. I'd have a very select few, or even no, friends, but if anyone said anything nasty about me or my friends, I'd beat them to a bloody pulp. That's what got me kicked out of so many schools. It wasn't until I met my friend Usagi that I was able to control my anger and make more friends. It was so lonely when everyone was always afraid of me."  
  
"I know what you mean," he said. "People always judge just because someone is different. They need to learn to judge on the inside, not external appearances."  
  
The guy smiled and Makoto returned the smile. She realized that, though she'd been dancing with him almost since she'd first arrived, she still hadn't caught his name. He was bald but wore a black bandana across his forehead. Makoto thought it was odd to wear with a tux, but she felt rude asking. [AN: Guess who!]  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
The song ended. Usagi spotted Ami nearby. After the two men bowed and disappeared into the crowd, the girls headed back to the table together.  
  
  
  
"Usagi! Ami!" a voice called behind them.  
  
Both spun around. There was Bulma, looking stunning in a strapless turquoise gown. A man with a scarred cheek was beside her.  
  
  
  
"Bulma! Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Oh bother that. I'm about ready to stop counting years. It makes me feel ancient."  
  
"You're only 33, Bulma. That's still young. You'll probably have plenty of years to worry about feeling old, and even then you will probably look young."  
  
"Oh Usagi! Anyways, I wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Yamcha. Yamcha, this is Usagi and Ami."  
  
"Nice to meet you both."  
  
The girls bowed and smiled. "Oh, I can't believe I finally get to meet you," Usagi almost squealed. "Bulma's told me so much about you!"  
  
  
  
Yamcha sweatdropped. "Good, I'm hoping."  
  
Usagi giggled. "Well, mostly..."  
  
Yamcha turned red.  
  
  
  
  
  
A sudden explosion ended further conversation. The ground shook violently, sending many guests to the floor. Many fled screaming that a volcano was erupting and they need to find shelter. But the shaking only lasted for a few seconds. Those that remained all had some degree of fear on their faces. The exception was the man and the boy, who kept on eating even though their food had shifted.  
  
The guests were just getting up, when a terrifying scream and power filled the air. The windows that faced the yard were blown out. Luckily, most of the glass landed on the grass and not people. Many more fled.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta," muttered Yamcha.  
  
"Not again!" replied Bulma, exasperated.  
  
  
  
A moment later, a fist came through the wall near the door. Several screamed and fell unconscious. They were dragged or carried. The remaining guests fled, fearing for their lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, when the short spiky haired man broke entirely through the wall and stepped through, only a few remained. An assortment of men looked angry. The man and boy had finally stopped eating. Usagi and Ami only remained rooted in the spot due to Bulma and Yamcha's calm but annoyed looks. Rei saw that the princess was still here, and hid in the shrubbery in case this was a new enemy. She had grabbed Minako as she'd tried to flee with the crowd, covered her mouth, and forced her to hide as well.  
  
The man Makoto had been dancing with assured her that it was all right and he knew what was going on, but he still stood slightly in front of her. Just in case. [AN: awww]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Onna!" came the dangerous voice of the angry man. "Fix your machine!"  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort, Vegeta no baka," said Bulma defiantly. "*You* break the gravity chamber, *you* have a temper tantrum, *you* ruin my party and chase away my guests, and you want me to fix it? I think not."  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled threateningly and threw a ki blast at the floor. The marble was incinerated and buckled up.  
  
"This is your last chance, Onna!"  
  
  
  
"*My* last chance? What do you mean by that? Kill me, you'll never be able to get it fixed. Kill one of my friends, and I'll kick you out and make you leave Earth and find some other planet to torment."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad plan," he said, aiming a finger at Ami.  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone!" cried Usagi, pushing her out of the way. She was terrified but tried to be defiant, like Bulma, and stared at the dark haired man. He stared back, but suddenly seemed less sure of himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I know her,' he thought suddenly. 'She must have been on Vegeta-sei. But how? She should have died hundreds of years ago.' He unconsciously lowered his arm a bit.  
  
But Bulma didn't notice this. "If you want to fight," she was saying, "I'm sure Goku would love to spar. Just stop being a baka and killing everyone to get your way!!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta didn't reply. "I'm going to my room," he said simply. With no further explanation, he blasted another hole in the wall and flew out.  
  
  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he left, though Usagi looked more confused than ever.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************  
  
AN: I've read through the beginning again. And I hate it. Why did no one flame me for Veggie being so OOC!!! Why could I not see it!!  
  
So anyways, I will be completely re-doing the beginning (the arrival on Vegeta-sei to the end of Part I). I think I'm going to have to delete the chapters I have posted though, because I might be adding more chapters and such. Gomen, but there will be no updates in Part II until Part I is revised.  
  
Demo, I hope you're liking it. Let me know if I need to redo Part II too. ^_^ Arigato! Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan 


End file.
